The present invention relates to a method for controlling the active power output of a wind farm, and also to a wind farm consisting of at least two wind turbines.
With increasing use of wind turbines, whether on land or at sea, the importance thereof to the electrical power supply increases. In view of feeding active power, predetermined setpoint values for the active power supplied at the power grid node should be observed as exactly as possible. This relates to both the stationary state in which—provided there is enough wind—a constant absolute value of active power is supplied and the dynamic behavior in which a setpoint value stipulation is varied over time.
DE 102014000790 A1 has disclosed a wind farm closed-loop control with an improved setpoint value behavior. The wind farm has a farm master having a power controller for controlling the wind turbines contained in the wind farm. A setpoint value for the power output of the wind farm is present at the farm master and said setpoint value is output for the wind turbine as setpoint value signals for the power output. The setpoint values for the wind turbines are corrected if there is a change in the setpoint value signal for the wind farm, with the corrected setpoint value being applied to the power controller. The setpoint value for the wind turbine is calculated using a predictor, with different operating states of the wind turbines and different power values being taken into account here.
DE 102014000784 A1 has disclosed a wind farm with a feedforward control in the power controller. The wind farm has a farm master embodied to control the wind turbines, the farm master comprising a power controller. The power controller has a feedforward control module which applies a measure for the setpoint power to the output of the power controller by way of a multiplication element. This is intended to obtain an accelerated response behavior of the feedforward control in the case of a setpoint value reduction and create a response behavior that is robust in relation to the operating state of the wind farm.